Some One's Watching
by Bobbygirl61
Summary: Some's watching Spencer Reid, and will stop at nothing. Who is it? Who wil be lost? Why is SHE doing it?
1. Chapter 1

Someone's Watching...

Summary: Someone's watching Spencer and will stop at nothing to get to him. What will happen? Who will get hurt? Why is she doing it?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is... *Chokes up* *sobs* not... Mine :'( I also don't own Da Vinvi Code.

Chapter 1: darkness.

Spencer walks across the crackes sidewalk with only a small street lamp to keep him from looking left and right with the fear of not knowing what's in the dark. With his hand in his pocket shielding away the brisk breeze an his shoulders slumped in thought, he rounds a corner. A deep blue van turns to life, and an old engine roars. Spencer ignores it to bring out his shivering hand to tighten his soft scarf around his neck farther. The van rolls slowly almost the pace of Spencer. He tries not to look at the vehicle fearing the person inside might be staring back. He takes a chance and sneaks a look, only to find the window a deep tint.

His heart pounds and he picks up his pace fearing that the slowly creeping van is following him. His sneakers pound against the hard sidewalk as he rounds the next corner. As his breath comes out, it looks like white smoke. He tries to keep his mind on the other than the blue van who, in return, speed up. His mind telling itself why your breath is like a small cloud.

_Water vapor is the gas phase, and ice is the solid phase. When you exhale, your breath is little droplets of water condensing out of a gas that's in your lungs. Our breath contains a lot of vapor because our lungs are very moist. When on a cold day, the vapor in our breath lose the energy that keeps them moving. Instead of moving around, they combine. When they slow down, the molecules change from a gas state to dense liquid and solid states. The visible cloud of tiny particles of water and ice that you see when you exhale. _

He thinks to himself, still trying to ignore the ghostly van beside him. He tucks his head to his chest and goes to a run hands still in his pocket. When he comes across the cross walk to get to his small apartment, he stops. The van stops, too. Knowing it's only because he did, he decides to run anyway.

_Should I go to my apartment? _He thinks to himself. If he did, this guy would know where he lived. If not... well, he'd have to face his best friend and partner in the B.A.U, Morgan.

He sighs. _I'm paranoid... Just go in my apartment. _With one more wary glance at the van, Spence digs his hand back in the warmth of his pockets and runs to his apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxSpencerXxXxXxXxX x

Spencer walks in his apartment and drops his tan leather bag on his fresh clean carpet. Not sparing another second, he rushes to arm his alarm and turn on the lights. He grabs the bag and hangs it up on a jacket hanger, (- no clue as to what its real name is. Sorry!) and untied his scarf, balling it up and throwing it into the ,then, grabs his gun and sets it on his coffee table. He falls back on to his couch and grabs a new book in French _Da Vinci Code. _He finds himself lost in words and falls asleep on the couch.

When he wakes up from the light glaring through the window, shows dust partials, he jumps up. His small book tumbles to the ground. He looks around and finds himself fully clothed and sweaty. He looks at himself and decides to take a shower. Failing to notice a dark figure hid behind his dresser.

**Like? Hate? Whatever it is, tell me in a review! The fuel me to write more! Sorry for the cliffy. Also, don't worry, I know where the story is heading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second Chapter 2 Yay! Woo-Hoo! Well, this is won't be focused on Spencer. This will probably answer some questions about the unsub. I'm not a profiler so I will mess up. I'm just going off all the shows I watched. (Which are a lot!) So, please, give me some slack. So, the newest one will be up probably two days from now. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly... *Sniffle and cries again.***

**Oh, Spencer... my dearest genus. ^_- I love your hair. Long, short, combed back...ect. He can even rock those glasses and the little sweater! His little bag... hmmmm... **

**Sorry, back to the story!**

Chapter 2: Some Times You Just Have to Leave

"This is 29-year-old, cocasion, Matthew Oldan. He worked as a computer seen at his house by a neighbor. A missing person reports him missing from his house by a friend around 1:00 in the afternoon. Only to be found dead a few weeks later on Virginia Beach. Blood loss from a gunshot wound to the stomach." J.J. says as the shows the picture of the dead man. With his short brown hair and baby like face, facing up hands crossed.

J.J. flipped the picture to another victim. "Jason Dyer, 26, he was fired from his job as an engineer. A co-worker reported him missing 3 weeks ago. Last seen heading home by a co-worker. He was found dead from blood lose from a gunshot wound to the stomach as well, on the south side of Virginia Beach." He was,too, laying face up arms crossed. J.J. hands out the evidence file.

"They all have their arm folded over their chest," Morgan points out.

"Remorse?" Rossi offers looking down at the picture.

"If they are all missing from their home mid-day after work, this guy has to know their schedule," Rossi adds.

"He stalks them?" Derek asks.

"They seem to have had pretty steady jobs," Reid cuts in, not wanting to talk about stalkers "What got the second victim fired?"

"I'm having Garcia look at that."

"What about their family?" Morgan asks.

"None," J.J. says. " Matthew's mother and father died in a car crash last year, while Jason was never adopted."

"No wives or girlfriends?" Spence looks up with his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Not that we know of. No." J.J. looks at the pictures and then at Spence. She shakes off the idea of how the victims look like him. Spencer, too, notices. Going back, in his mind, to the night before. His heart rate picking up.

Morgan looks at the photo seeing the soft sand has creases leading up to the body. "Are those drag marks?"

"The Unsub must be weak. A female?" Prentist looks up.

"Most likely or a weak male." Hotch chimes in.

"Okay, then, so she must use a van of some type to get the victims."

Reid closes his eye and wants to cover his ears at the sound of a van. His follower is sounding a lot like the unsub.

"C-can we do the rest of this tomorrow maybe?" Reid asks almost coward like. The team gwaks at him. Eyes stare then look back at their papers. A hush fills the room followed by Hoth saying,"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow we'll head over there and we can profile on the way. Get some rest."

The team mumbles and slowly crowds out. Reid just about jumps out before Hotch can get to ask any question.

XxXxXxXxReidXxXxXxXx

Spencer, hidden by the shade of darkness, jogs quietly to the garage. The other team already said their good-nights and headed off, all but forgetting Spencer's little out break. But, Spencer remembers. He goes over it again and again memorizing to shock looks on their faces. He's emberrest to almost tears, but he doesn't want to talk about his follower or maybe even stalker! He watches as J.J.'s car starts up. Even though he see's it, he still slitly jumps and crumbles his baby face, almost in so much of a deep reminder of his "follower" that even he believes that his mother's parinoia has indeed been passed down. J.J. backs out and slowly leaves going in an odd direction, though he doesn't have time to think about it. He tries to shrug it off as paranoia, but he feels eyes watching him. His face crumbles into a scowl. He slows to an almost stop ;he tries not to turn, wary of what he might find. Spencer pushes his hands in his pockets and jogs to his old car. When he finally reaches it, he pops open the door and slides in. He does a quick search for his keys in his bag. He fumbles around but is unaware that they are gone. He jumbles some more and come back unsuccessful.

He hears and engine start up, causing his breathing to speed up. Every one of the members has left. He slides down in his seat. Tires rolls closer to him hitting rocks making it all too obvious. Spencer's heart races. In his mind he knows it's the van. The head light shine as it turns and face him. His quietly fumble for his keys some more. The break screech to a stop. He knows who it is. Even now, he knows it's his stalker. He hears a door open and foot steeps come closer to him. He shakes with fear as he hears the click of his door. It inches open. Spence tries to grab his gun, but he forgets that he was in a rush and left it at home. No. It was gone... He didn't even try to search for it, he was far too worried of his follower to even notice, which is saying something for Dr. Spencer Reid... Spencer takes one more good look, making sure there was no gun. The door inches open one more inch...

A hand reacheds out and grabs Spencers shirt collor and pulls his head back, with a cloth full of cloriform, the hand preses it up to Spencer's moth and nose. He's far to scared to let out a scream that is bubbling in him. Reid knows what the person is doing and he knows he should fight to not breath it in, but he's so terrified that his breath speeds. And he inhales the toxic scent. And his falls to sleep, worrying of the outcome even now.

**Sorry, for the shortness of this chapter! Again, I'll upload the other on two day from now? Maybe. I've got stuff happening in R.L. I'll try though! Thanks and review! :) Don't care how old it it! They make me happy non-the-less :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here we are, Reid has been cloriformed! Ahh! My poor baby... :'( Oh, Spencer! Well, let's see how this works out. Also, yes I'm soo sorry for all the mistakes. I'm doing this free handed because my computer is sooooo old. I'm trying to see if I can get a Beta or whatever! This chapter was a tricky one. Also, Thanks soooo much for the reviews from everyone still with this story and getting it noticed. To,Sue1313-Your reviews made me smile :))) Thanks sooo much. :P :))))) Sorry for the mistakes in this one. :'( I'm really trying!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my characters... :'('''' I don't own Spencer either... No matter how many times I wish on that star.**

**Chapter 3: Shivering but not just from the cold.**

Goosebumps form on his arm. Spencer's hand feel around only to find it tied. His head pounds. He tries to open his eyes, but finds out some type of fabric is preventing him from looking. He knows he's sitting down in a wooden chair. The hard back is covered in lumps and cracks, hurting his back and making sitting in it very uncomfortable. The rope tightens around his wrist when he tries to pull them up off the scraping wood. He struggles and moves. Spencer's heart pounds, his blood pumping only fear. He knows what will happen. He'll get shot and suffer from blood loss and die. Die in a bloody mess and probably in a lot of pain. This scares him. He tries to calm down. _Think of something else. _He's hungry. His stomach feels so empty. He'll eat anything... Maybe. It grumble, gnawing for food, but only for a second. Then, he hears a door open. Spencer freezes.

Spencer now knows four things.

One: He's tied up to a very uncomfortable wooden chair that hurts him when he even moves an inch.

Two: He has some sort of fabric tied around his eyes. Having no way of seeing anything.

Three: He's some where cold and scared.

And four: He's most likely going to die.

When the door opens, Spencer puts it off. Could have been the wind, right. But nothing comes. No air is pushed onto Spencer's freezing hands. But, for all Spencer knows, it could be the wind. For all Spencer knows, it could be an animal. For all Spencer knows, it could be no door at all. Though all of these are very, very unlikely. He heard the creaks, the handle being tugged at to open, the door hit the wall with a soft whine, even. No animal, wind, or just plain nothing could have done that. It has to be human. His stalker. His greatest fear.

A footstep falls, shaking Spencer's whole body with the soft step. Like a feather falling shakes the whole Earth. The feather, to Spencer, is a bomb.

Another feather-bomb falls to the ground. Spencer leans back against the worlds most uncomfortable chair, creaking it just a bit. His breathe is shakey, shallow and very hard to pull in and out. A Shallow cough spills out. A few tears forms, not making their way out of the cloth that Spencer is now grateful for. He doesn't want to see the person in front of him. He doesn't want to see the stalker at all. He doesn't want any part of this person in his life. He wants to be home!

The third feather-bomb falls. Spencer's eyes and nose run. He doesn't care this time. This person knows everything about him anyway, so what's to hide, right?

A fourth step lands, shaking Reid's, whole body with anxiety. The fear of not knowing what's right in front of him, and the power to make him do something, or have something to be done to him. The feather-bomb's source has all the power over the situation, and Spencer knows that. He knows everything, just not who this knowing is something Spencer isn't comfortable with right now. Unlike before, he wants to know.

Spencer can feel the presence of the person in front of him. The wrath of the person hits Spencer with a warm gush. Oddly enough, Reid is somewhat grateful. The room he is in is so very cold, like a freezer. This only adds fuel to the sircomstances. His constant shivering from both fear and anxiety mixed with his buckling because of the cold, made him vibrate. Add that to his shallow intake of breath, which is also shaky and unnatural, and you come up with big, huge, and pure, fear.

Him not seeing is a blessing and a curse. His not knowing makes it a bit better, out of sight out of mind. But that also adds to the pure fear. Him_ not _knowing who and what going to happen to him.

The person slides a soft warm hand on Spencer's cheek down to the nap of his neck, brushing back his hair while doing so. Goose bumps form from the gesture. He feels like he's convulsing now.

"Shh..." the oddly female voice says to quiet his whimpers. She brushes back his long golden strands of hair with what Spencer knows, is a gun. "Honey, shhh shhh shhhs shhh. It's okay. Shhh," and oddly enough, the voice comforts him. He wonders if he is really crazy. The things that make no sense to Spencer is adding up.

"Jonhathan, it's okay. Shhh. I'm here and so are you. We're happy again." Again he's comfortable.

But Jonathan? A boyfriend? An ex? But still, he's comfortable.

_She could kill me! _Spencer reminds himself. The gun brushes Spencer's face slowly. Going over every crevice that his faces makes by scrunching up, the person talks.

"Johnathan," she sighs, " I've misses you." Something soft brushes Reid's lips. Every bit of comfort Reid had felt drain out of his body. The softness of the lips crush themselves to his. Spencer pulls back, after all, he can't see and has almost no clue what would happen. It's his bodies natural reaction.

The other lips pull back and replace the soft touch with an ear ringing slap. Spencer, even though he's blind folded, sees white specks. He grunts and moans from the pain.

"You know what, that blonde girl that was at your apartment last night, I'm very much considering killing her now!"

J.J? Is that who she's talking about? Spencer's heart races. Every bit of his body tenses. Every pieces of him fumbles and shakes. His mind rattles. Too much is going on right now. Too much. Fear, his body shaking, he on very ledge of death, and now, another person is on the line to death with him. Not just some one, J.J.

"Please..." he words escape his lips before he realises it.

"Johnathan, I swear I will! Steven will do it right in front of you if he has to! He's puddy in my hand when it come to hurt! So, stop it!"

Reid silences immediately. He can't hurt J.J! But, she could be lying. The risk is too much. His stomach drops. They could have J.J! Tears pool against his cool skin.

She sighs, whether from relief or from annoyance, even Spencer doesn't know.

Wet lips press against Reid's lips and he just sits there. J.J. is to important.

"I love you," she says and leaves with her small feather-bombs with earth quakes that follow.

**Okay, not my best. For some reason, this was hard for me! Nothing bad will be in this for those of you who are wondering. Just some kissing! Also sorry for my mistakes and for how long it took to get this up! R.L. gets in my way! I will blame it on that! Thanks so much for reading and... I'm going to call the boy/girl who gave me some advice on re-reading these and getting a beta, Sam. Sam is a boy and girl name. Thanks so much, Sam! I needed some constructive criticism! I'm still looking into the beta. I have no clue at what exactly it is! Xoxo ^_- Thanks. Again sorry. I really am trying. **


End file.
